A Cinderella Story
by Armonia Justina Beyondormason
Summary: The Shinigami Women's Society plans a production of Cinderella. Much hilarity and irony ensues!
1. You Want To Audition?

_In the secret meeting room of the Society for Women Soul Reapers_

_Kuchiki Manor_

Yachiru stood proudly before her fellow Women's Society members.

"I have big news everybody!" she called happily, "We're putting on a play!"

This announcement was met with many blank stares from around the room, especially from the vice-chairwoman. Nanao fidgeted with her glasses, trying to find the right response to her superior's outburst.

"Dare I ask what we will be performing?"

"There's no need to ask, Nana-chan! I'm going to tell you! We will be putting on… *dramatic pause* Cinderella!"

*Awkward silence*

Suddenly, many of the younger members jumped out of their seats in excitement.

"I want to be Cinderella-chan!"

"No, I do!"

Byakuya was enjoying a stroll through his manor when he heard a disembodied voice speak. From behind a wall.

"And Byakuchi has agreed to direct!" Poor Byakuya turned his head slowly to face the offending wall, stepped up to it and knocked.

_No, _he thought,_ please don't let it be…_

The wall slid open to reveal Yachiru, proudly holding a stack of papers aloft.

"Here's the script, Byakuchi! You need to read it for the auditions on Tuesday! Bye-bye!"

The wall slid shut, leaving a stunned and internally flustered Byakuya to ponder the "script". The heading read _Cinderella_.

Flyers were mysteriously distributed around the Seireitei. They read:

_Auditions for the upcoming production of Cinderella will be held this Tuesday. Many parts are available, everyone welcome._

_Producer: Yachiru Kusajishi_

_Director: Byakuya Kuchiki_

"Ha ha ha, hey Rukia! Have you seen this?"  
"What is it Renji?"  
"Kuchiki-taichou is directing _Cinderella_! What a laugh!  
"_Cinderella_? Really? I have to audition! You too."  
"Wha? But I don't want to!"

"Ken-chan!"  
"What?"  
"Will you be in my play? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."  
"Yay!"

"Ah, Kiyone. What is it?"  
"Um, Captain? Would you, um, be interested in–" *crash*  
"KIYONE! What are talking to the captain about without me?"  
"Nothing concerning you Sentaro!"  
"Is it about the play, Kiyone?"  
"Yes sir! I was wondering if you would like to audition!"  
"Ah, yes! I always dreamed of gracing the stage as a dashing prince." *dramatic pose*  
"That's great Captain!"  
"I'm going to audition before you, Kiyone!"  
"No, I'm auditioning before you, Sentaro!"

"Hey, Toshi!"  
"Captain Ukitake, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?"  
"Have you heard about the play?"  
"No."  
"Wow, you need to get out more."  
*blink blink*  
"You should audition!"  
"Why?"  
"I'll.... not... give you candy!"  
"Fine."

Gin Ichimaru was lounging in the shade of a large tree. One would not have been able to tell whether he was awake or asleep.  
He heard footsteps approching, but remained frozen.  
"So Momo, what part do you hope to get in the play?" a woman's voice asked. Gin perked his ears, due to the voice belonging to Rangiku Matsumoto. "I hope to be Cinderella. I hear there's a really romantic scene between her and the Prince..."  
To the observer, it would appear that Gin had been electricuted, snapping towards the sound of the fading voices.  
"Izuru..."  
"Yes Captain?"  
"What were you doing in the bushes Izuru?"  
"Nothing sir."  
"What do ya think about auditionin' for the play?"


	2. The Auditions

The day of the auditions, the Kuchiki manor was packed with hopefuls. Yachiru gazed out over the crowd with a self-satisfied smile.

_Just as planned...._

"Welcome everyone!" she cried, "line up at the desk to sign up! You will be placed in groups based on who you want to audition for."

Byakuya noticed Renji in the corner and smirked. He leaned down to Yachiru.

"Kusagishi fuku-taicho... I have a request."

The first to audition were Toshiro and Izuru. They were handed highlighted parts from the play King Lear, since they were auditioning for the parts of the King and the Royal Assistant.

Toshiro was very into his part, trying to make himself sound as mature as possible.

"You sulphurous and thought-executing fires,  
Vaunt-couriers to oak-cleaving thunderbolts,  
Singe my... white head... And thou, all-shaking thunder,  
Smite flat the thick rotundity o' the world!  
Crack nature's moulds, an germens spill at once,  
That make ingrateful man!"

Izuru was not quite so adamant in his performance, stuttering and pausing in certain parts.

"O nuncle, court holy-water in a dry  
house is better than this rain-water out o' door.  
Good nuncle, in, and ask thy daughters' blessing:  
here's a night pities neither wise man nor fool."

The next group was Rangiku and Gin. Auditioning for Cinderella and the Prince, they were given the famous balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am.  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself  
Because it is an enemy to thee.  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."

After Gin had delivered his lines, the other contenders were left in a stunned silence. No one had ever believed it to be possible. Gin actually had the ability to be genuinely charming. o_O


End file.
